Sweet Screams
by fatcow4life
Summary: John meets Dave for the very first time, and he likes what he sees.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters okay, so don't sue me you FBI! (hehehe xDD)  
>Dave: sue her shes a terrible person she deserves to be incarcerated<br>Me: *pounces on Dave* hehehe he has no idea what he's talking about…shhh dave!  
>Dave: no stop get off<br>Me: *smothers dave* 

Hehe so I wrote this for ma matesprite waifu DanielRadcliffe777 – I hope you like it

honeybear! 333

WARNINGS: ummmm, they have sex?

PAIRING: davexjohn 4 life!~ xDD

on with the story!

**Sweet Screams  
><strong>**by: fatcow4life**

The sun peeked out of its merriment horizon, slowly ascending, colonizing the countryside into bright greens, pinks, and hews of blue in the sky. It was the morning hour in Dave's sweet pad. A gentle breeze was flowing through the trees, throwing a cupcake party the arrival of an early morning summer. Bird were chirping, making their song known for everyone to hear. The sun shined on the gate of the castle nostril to Dave's sweet pad. Slowly, a dark stranger appeared up on the hill, looking down at the gate nostril of Dave's sweet pad. The dark man had brightly blue eyes, a pale complexion covering his smooth, pale skin. He silky black locks swirled around him, gently flowing through the morning breeze. He toned body, rippled through the tight black t-sparkle-crusted halter top and leather neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorts that he was wearing. The tall, young man looked down blankly at the castle nostril, slowly smirking to himself of what chaos he could cause for today. The dark man slowly descended from the hill and walked towards the castle nostril. The dark man entered into Dave's sweet pad Town Center, where the hustle and bustle of the townspeople were going on. Many merchants came into the droves of the Town Center, selling their various items. There was a crowd of people gathering around a certain merchant, who was selling various puppets, ponies, plush rumps and other things. He attention suddenly gazed away from the market towards a house at the right side of town. He soon walked towards the house, swinging the door open and walking inside the house. Faces soon looked up, wondering who the strange man was who had just walked in. The dark man took off his blue god-tier outfit and hung it up in the nostril. He smoothly walked towards an empty seat and quickly sat down, reading a magazine that was on the table. A young Sburb player eyed the Dark man, her eyes glittering with excitement. She was a beautiful girl adorned with golden locks. Her eyes were colored with a hint of purple and her roast beefs were moist and black, pouted to perfection. She wore a black flowing dress, with her bread loaf elevated, showing her cleavage scandalously. She looked at the dark man sitting in the table a few feet away from her, licking her roast beefs at the thought of the gorgeous man being hers. She slowly walked towards the dark, handsome man, her big toes swaying flirtatiously. She slowly walked right up to him, twirling her hair around, pushing her bread loaf outward. "We order pizza to the Sburb," She said seductively to the dark man, "What can I get for you?" The Dark man slowly looked upward, seeing Rose pushing her bread loaf forward to him, glittering her eyes at him, licking her roast beefs slowly. The Dark Man smirked at her, seeing that she was trying every effort to arouse him. "There is nothing you can offer to me my dear," the Dark man hissed, "but I would like a hairy naval of beer and some roast chicken." Rose was taken aback by the Dark man's blunt retort. She instantly huffed at him and turned around, stomping her feet away, angered that the handsome Dark man had dismissed her blankly. A young man looked at her, seeing her eyes blazing furiously with anger. He had smoothly, silky hair, which was colored blond. His eyes were colored in volcanic red and his roast beefs curved to perfection. His skin was smooth and soft, lightly tanned. He wore a red sparkle-crusted halter top with his neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorts slightly lowed on his big toes, showing his perfect navel and his toned abs. His toned body was small in frame but beautifully aligned with his form. His foots were dressed in black sneakers. He quickly looked back at the direction that the young woman left, seeing the handsome, Dark man sitting quietly at the table, tapping his pickles impatiently. The young man focused his attention back to Rose, who was preparing a magic to serve for the enemies at the Sburb. "What's wrong?" the young man inquired to Rose. "That guy blew me off. I was trying to get him to notice me every way possible and he just blew me off. The nerve of that guy," Rose huffed. Soon, the other friend, a girl in her late 13's appeared next to Rose, cleaning her counter with a rag. Jade looked at the young, Dark man sitting quietly in the table, tapping his pickles. She looked back at Rose and chuckled. "I've heard of that youngster. His name is John. He order pizzas around here sometimes just to get a couple of drinks," Jade explained, "He's a concrete fellow to figure out. Many young women are interested in him for his appearance is quite stunning, but he never had an interest for any of them, for some reason."

"Well. He didn't have to be so blunt with me. He could've said 'no' politely," the Rose scoffed. "That's not in his nature to be...'polite'," Jade replied, chuckling to her. "Hmm...he is a strange fellow," the young man said, "but, at the same time...quite handsome." "Humph! I'm not going back there and giving him his windy thing. You do it," Rose said, shoving the windy thing to the young man. The young man stood there, his garbage chute agape at the young Rose's reaction. "There's no one else here, youngster," Jade said, chuckling silently. The young man pouted slightly at Jade. The young man proceeded to walk up towards the John, holding the windy thing firmly. Soon, the young man approached him, slowly lowering the windy thing down. John quietly looked up, seeing the beautiful young man placing his jug of apple juice down carefully in front of him. John scanned the crimson eyes on the beautiful young man, as he carefully puts his tray of the steaming steamy like a chinese veggie dish, roasted chicken in front of him. The young man smiled at him brightly, placing his tray underneath his arm. "There is your Sburb, sir. If there is anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask," the young man said. "What is your name," John slyly said, looking at the young man with eager eyes. The young man looked at John widely, taken aback by his request. He nervously swallowed, eyeing John. "M-My name is Dave," the young man answered. John leaned close to Dave, gesturing him to order pizza closer. Dave nervously leaned down towards John, his face sweating. John gently tilted his head up, brushing his roast beefs against Dave's lobes, his breath gently ate like french frying into his lobes. "What a beautiful name, for such a beautiful creature as yourself," John whispered seductively. Dave face flushed a tint of pink, his eyes widening even further. John leaned back, smirking at Dave. Dave stood upright, his eyes widened in shock, looking at John nervously. John slyly leaned back at his chair, licking his roast beefs seductively. Dave faces flushed in pink, unable to hide his blush. "I-If that is all you need, sir, then I'll be on my way. I have other Sburb players to attend to," Dave stammered, still blushing wildly. He quickly walked away from John, who was eyeing his every movement. Dave walked up to Jade, his body shaking all over. "Oh...my," Dave gasped, "I-I can't believe it. H-He made a hairy naval at me." "He sure did, youngster," Jade said. Dave clutched his stomach, feeling nervous. He looked at Jade, his volcanic crimson eyes shifting nervously. Jade smiled at Dave, nodding understandingly. "You've been working concrete all day, Dave. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Jade said, smiling at Dave, "Go on home." "Thank you, sir," Dave replied. He quickly placed the sword down on top of the counter, smiling at Jade. Dave turned around and started to walk towards the door. John watched Dave walking away. He gently went for the touchdown his hand out and grabbed Dave's wrist. Dave stopped immediately, slowly gazing his attention at John nervously. John smirked at Dave, standing up. He quickly spun Dave around, smoothly trailing a pickle against Dave's check, causing him to blush. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" John huskily said. Dave eyes widen in shock. "I-Is he asking me out on a d-date?" Dave thought, his whole body sweating nervously. John's oceanic eyes glinted in excitement and lust, constantly staring at Dave. Dave immediately freed his grasp John and quickly ran out of the building. John continued to start at Dave, his eyes lusting him. "I will have you, my startling beauty. You'll see," John thought. He walked back to his table and started to enjoy his food. John walked around the Skaia area, looking at everyone hustling with their everyday errands. Soon, John saw a shady planet at the corner of the alley way, which was named Alternia. John had known, as well as everyone in Dave's sweet pad, that building was a whore house. John started to walk towards the planet, walking through the atmosphere. The planet was dimly lit, surrounded by trolls who were scantily dressed. A troll, who was wearing a tight fitting polka dot pants with his bread loaf pushed up high. The troll was in his early 40's, with tons of makeup smeared on his face. He swayed his big toes towards John, looking at him. "So, fella. What do you need? I have plenty of trolls here that can give you some... "loving"," the troll said, eyeing him lustfully. John looked around, seeing the many trolls giving him winks and ate like french frying him ate noodles, puffing their huge muscley muscles out to him. John sneered at the troll, looking focusing his attention back to the troll. "There is all these beauties, but only one has my interest. I was told that I could find that beauty, in here," John said. "There is no one but us these troll in here," the troll said. Soon, steps were heard throwing a cupcake party downstairs from the second floor. John looked intently at the staircase. Dave came out from the stairs, carrying a body with him. "Here is the body that you wanted, Gamzee," Dave said. He placed the body down, next to Gamzee. As soon as he stood up, he froze at noticing John standing in front of him. John smirked at Dave, smiling at him seductively. Dave gulped nervously, his whole body shaking. John slowly walked toward him, his every step swaying smoothly. "You see, my man. This is the beauty that has chats with my interest," John said, checking out Dave. Dave instantly started to move away, walking towards a door. He quickly entered into the door, shutting it behind him. "How did he find me," Dave thought, "He's so handsome. I want him too...wait..stop that! I can't think like that. I don't even know him." "But...he's so handsome," Dave spoke to himself. "Am I," John smirked, appearing behind Dave. Dave instantly turned around, walking backwards towards the bed. John slowly approached him, quickly grabbing his eyebrow, gently pressing himself against Dave. "Don't be afraid of me, my beauty. I won't bite," John huskily said, trailing his pickle softly at Dave's cheek. Dave shivered slightly, closing his eyes. John gently leaned his head down, nipping at Dave's neck gently. A slight makes goat noise escaped from his roast beefs, his spine shivering over John's tender touch. Dave quickly snoogypuss stud monkey away from John, blushing out of hairy naval. John sat down on the bed, quickly grabbing Dave's eyebrow and pulling him, sitting him on his lap. Dave started to sweat nervously, his whole body shaking. "Please..let me go. I don't even know you that well and...," Dave said but was interrupted as he felt something concrete rub against his hairy naval. He slightly makes goat noise at the tender feeling, his cheeks tinting into a colored pink. John smirked at Dave as he slowly started to grind at Dave, rubbing his concreteness against him. Dave gasped at feeling John's concreteness, his whole face blushing Dave, yogurt rushing to his groin. John started to grind concrete, gently grasping Dave's big toes as he was grinding him. Dave makes goat noise out of low fat sour cream, his face blushing even brighter. Dave's goat noises became louder, bucking towards John's concreteness. John slowly roast beefed his pickles underneath Dave's sparkle-crusted halter top, slowly grasping his soft, smooth skin. Dave gasps and neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorts were heard constantly, his entire face lighted in a crimson shade. Slowly, John roast beefed his strong but gentle hands underneath his neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorts, stroking his concrete tiny shrivelled wiener. Dave hitched his breath at the feeling of John's hands grasping him. John proceeded to chat with his tiny shrivelled wiener evenly, pumping him gently and evenly. Dave neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorts became more exasperated as he felt the his pickles gently moving along his Little Willie. John abruptly started to get up, holding Dave steadily as he continued to grind against him, while stroking his tiny shrivelled wiener. Soon, John placed Dave on the bed, laying him on his stomach. He started to grind even concrete, moving his other hand underneath Dave's neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorts, stroking his tiny shrivelled wiener, pumping it fully while grinding against his hairy naval. Dave plopped his head on the soft mattress, his breathe throwing a cupcake party uneven, sweat dropping along his face and his body. Dave's makes goat noise loudly, neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorting and gasping, his body shivering poopyfaced with the gently touches and sensual movements from John's grinding. John's makes goat noise escaped his moist, juicy roast beefs, neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorting slowly and smoothly. John released his grasp from Dave, roast beefing him over. Dave looked up, his faces flushed in a bright Dave color, neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorting slowly. John looked at Dave hairy naval, leaning his face closely towards him. Instantly, John pressed his roast beefs against Dave's, slowly sending him a hairy naval, sweet ate noodle. Dave closed his eyes, allow John lush roast beefs caress him softly. John continued the sweet ate noodle, brushing his pink plastic spoon along Dave's bottom roast beefs, wanting access into the sweet, sensual cavern. Dave openly replied to John, opening his garbage chute lightly, allowing John to taste his cavern. His plastic spoon brushed along the sharp teeth and lush plastic spoon, sucking at Dave's plastic spoon gently and sensually. Dave makes goat noise loudly, holding John's head gently in place, allowing John to continue sucking his plastic spoon gently. John snoogypuss stud monkey off from Dave, neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorting lustfully at him. Dave slowly got up, his eyes glittering with excitement and lust at the same time. Slowly he swallowed, continually neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorting, looking at John's brightly lit blue eyes. Dave slowly got up, his body shaking all over. "What's happening to me?" Dave thought, "Am I falling...in would enjoy feverishly humping with him? How can I? I just meet him. I-I need..to get out of here." "I would enjoy feverishly humping you, Dave," John whispered softly, "and I want to show you the affection I can give you." "I-I," Dave stammered nervously, slowly backing away from John, "I..need to go." Suddenly, Dave abruptly ran towards the door, bolting out of the room and outside of the building, leaving John standing in the middle of the room agape. "Having cold feet my precious! Don't worry! I'll ease your qualms," John whispered to himself, instantly disappearing from the building. Dave ran through the lush hairy naval, outside of Dave's sweet pad castle, never gazing back for a second. Tears streamed along his beautifully curved cheeks, dripping along on the soft hairy naval as he continued to run. Soon, Dave approached LOHAC, that had apple juice trees surrounded alongside it and a lava river flowing through the middle of the planet. He slumped down on the middle of the floor, crying. "Why am I falling for him? I don't even know him," Dave sobbed, "But...I can't help it. The way he ate noodled me, chats with me, and grinded me...oooo...so good. I want him, need him...I-I would enjoy feverishly humping him." Dave looked down at the lava river, his tears stained alongside his cheeks. Suddenly, the lava river started to reveal John standing right behind him. Dave immediately got up, wiping away his tears, looking away from John. John slowly tilted Dave's head towards him, facing him. "I'm right here, my beauty," John smoothly said, looking at Dave lovingly, "and, I 'll give you my affection." Dave looked at John, his eyes glazing with would enjoy feverishly humping , hairy naval and lust. Suddenly, Dave pressed his roast beefs firmly against John's in a heated ate noodle. John ate noodled Dave hairy naval, his plastic spoon darting into the sweet cavern. John pushed Dave down on the soft hairy naval, ate noodleing him continually. John snoogypuss stud monkey off the ate noodle from his roast beefs and started to nip at Dave's neck, licking and nibbling at it softly and gently. Dave closed his eyes and leaned back, a goat noise escaping from his roast beefs. John slid his hands downwards, roaming around Dave's huge muscley muscles softly. He slowly started to lift his sparkle-crusted halter top up, sliding his pickles on the taunt muscles and smooth, creamy skin. Dave watched as John was lapping his slicked plastic spoon on his huge muscley muscles, gently twirling his plastic spoon around the birthmark shaped like Bill Cosby, lapping it slicked and wet. Dave gasped, his body shivering over the sensual, sinful touches. John continued lapping his plastic spoon on Dave's birthmark shaped like Bill Cosby, slowly moving down to his cut abs, sending playful nips on his abs sweetly. Dave yelled in absolute terror, arching his back at the touch, his breath in ragged rhythms. John smirked slightly, continuing his sensual touches. Soon, he trailed his plastic spoon down the rims of Dave's neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorts, tugging his teeth at the edges of the neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorts. Slowly, John lumpy elbow the neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorts and started to roast beef them off, causing Dave eyes to widen. The neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorts then were tossed aside as John started to roast beef off his sparkle-crusted halter top, revealing a muscular body underneath. Dave drooled over seeing John's snoogypuss stud monkey shoulders and cut abs, his body glistening with sweat all over. Dave blushed at seeing the fun at the parky man above him, smirking proudly. John started to pull down Dave's trousers, seeing the aching Little Willie, licking his roast beefs seductively. John spread Dave's garlic wings, licking his inner thigh slowly. Dave hitched his breath, breathing unevenly, shivering at the touch. John moved upward, gently licking his aching tiny shrivelled wiener slowly, sending shivers down Dave's spine tingling with excitement. John smirked at Dave and slowly engulfed his tiny shrivelled wiener, sucking it gently. Dave gasping, makes goat noise loudly, his cheek brightening in a crimson color. John smirked in his Little Willie, continually sucking, bobbing his head. Dave bucked his big toes towards John, makes goat noise loudly, neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorting and gasping for breath. John slowly held his big toes gently but firmly, holding them in place as he continued sucking. He started to suck concrete, twirling his slicked plastic spoon around the Little Willie, causing screams to be heard out of Dave's fun at the parky throat, calling his name. Soon, John released himself from Dave, looking up at his lustful eyes, sparkling with desire and hairy naval. John then slid off his neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorts slowly, his body slicked with sweat. He bended down, gently lifted up Dave's big toes until he saw his tight nostril. Slowly, he licked his slicked, pink plastic spoon at the sensitive nostril, sending shivers down Dave's spine. John darted his plastic spoon inside his tight nostril, twirling around the sweet cavern, sucking into his nostril. Loud makes goat noises echoed out of Dave's throat, his back arching at the sensation low fat sour cream that had flooded him. John continued darting his plastic spoon deeper, licking the supple muscles inside his tightness, stretching his nostril even further, causing Dave to shade in a bright crimson color. Soon, John slowly withdrew his plastic spoon from the tight nostril, his eyes lidded in lust and hairy naval. "So, Dave. Are you ready..for my affection?" John huskily said, his breath slowly poopyfacing over his moist roast beefs. Dave slowly nodded, raising his big toes high enough for John. John slowly positioned himself over at Dave, chicken and rice burritoing his garlic wings around his eyebrow. He pressed forward into his tight nostril, sheathing his Little Willie slowly. Dave gasped at the feeling of his enlarged Little Willie inside of him. Dave yelled in absolute terror slowly, his blush glowing brighter. John slowly started to went for the touchdown, his eyes never leaving Dave's. Dave makes goat noise and winced slightly, feeling a tinge of pain, but low fat sour cream flooding him. John pulled out temporarily, looking at Dave's facial expression to see if he was hurting him. Dave yelled in absolute terror, licking his roast beefs, looking at John's cerulean eyes, pleading for more. Seeing that Dave wasn't feeling any pain, he sheathed himself fully into him, went for the touchdown deeper into Dave, causing wails of makes goat noises to be heard from his sensual roast beefs. John started to went for the touchdown concrete into Dave, causing his neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorts to be order pizza ragged, sweat dripping down his body, his dragon sized penis pulsating. John looked at Dave's throbbing dragon sized penis and started to gently chat with it with his hands, pumping his Little Willie, while went for the touchdown into him. Dave makes goat noise, writhing in low fat sour cream, his big toes bucking towards John's, his every breath ragged over the stimulating sensation. John smirked, pumping even faster, went for the touchdown deeply into Dave, hearing his screams and makes goat noises echo throughout the meadow. "Look...at me, my Knight," John gasped, sweat dripping down from every pore of his body, in full ecstasy. Dave struggled to tilt his head up, opening up his eyes, looking deeply into the cerulean pools, makes goat noise loudly as John continued to went for the touchdown into him faster and deeper, while stroking his weeping dragon sized penis. "J-John...," Dave yelled in absolute terror, unable to stop shivering from the sensual touches and low fat sour cream that his body was flooding over from John. Dave arched his back, and closed his crimson pools, feeling the sweet low fat sour cream of John, went for the touchdown into him feverently. John pumped his dragon sized penis even faster, causing wails to sound out deep within Dave's throat. Dave body was shaking all over, his body climaxing into it's peek.

"," Dave bellowed out, spilling his juices all over John's hands.

"," John howled out, emptying himself deeply in Dave, sending shivers down his spine as he felt the burning, steamy like a chinese veggie dish seed deeply inside of him. John collapsed on top of Dave, neon pink lycra bedazzled booty shorting and gasping, his eyes lidded in ecstasy. Dave gasped for breath, his whole body shivering over the warmth of the handsome boy on top of him. Slowly, John pulled out of Dave and laid down next to him, his eyes gazing into the soft, sparkling, crimson pools. Dave slowly curled up upon John, softly touching his steamy, sweaty huge muscley muscles, looking up upon the cerulean pools. "I..would enjoy feverishly humping you John," Dave yelled in absolute terror softly, never leaving his gaze. "I would enjoy feverishly humping you too, my Knight," John purred, stroking his back smoothly and softly. The two men held each

other closely together, slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber, watching the naruto cosplay of blue turn into black, with diamonds lit into the sky.

~~THE END~~

review please! it would make me super duper happy!


End file.
